Swan Song (OS - CS)
by captainswan7683
Summary: OS - CS située post 5X11 - Emma a vu tous les hommes qu'elle a aimé mourir et aujourd'hui c'est son grand amour Killian qui est mort. Cela ne peut plus durer...


_**OS - Captain Swan - post 5X11 - Drama - Rating T**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de ABC**_

Pour la cinquième fois en moins d'une heure Mary-Margaret composa le numéro de téléphone d'Emma sans succès. Quelque chose n'allait pas !

Préoccupée elle posa un regard inquiet sur son environnement. Elle était attablée avec David chez Granny's près de la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait vérifier les moindres allers et venues dans la rue, mais aucune trace de sa fille.

Elle tripota nerveusement son téléphone et capta le regard anxieux de son marie posé sur elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe chérie ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas... tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. J'ai essayé d'appeler Emma plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, mais elle ne répond à aucun de mes appels et ça m'inquiète !

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? dit-il un peu étonné. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est très occupée au poste ces derniers jours. C'est elle qui a tenu à effectuer le classement de toute cette paperasse en retard, pour me laisser un peu de temps libre et crois-moi j'imagine sans mal qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de répondre au téléphone...

\- Oui...oui...marmonna Blanche tout bas...N'empêche que j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Blanche ! commença à s'énerver David, arrêtes je t'en prie !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma fille, après tout ce qu'elle vient de traverser ? s'insurgea la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour... Je veux juste dire par là qu'il ne faut pas que tu te stresses inutilement.

Le tintement de la sonnette de la porte du dinner coupa Mary Margaret dans la réponse qu'elle comptait faire à son mari, Regina venait d'entrer et se dirigeait tout droit vers leur table.

\- Ah Mary-Margaret, David, je vous cherchais justement ! commença-t-elle d'un ton sec, sans même un bonjour.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda David posément.

\- Où se trouve Emma ?

\- Comment ça où se trouve Emma ? répliqua immédiatement Mary-Margaret la voix altérée, sentant son angoisse réapparaître.

\- Au poste j'imagine, répondit plus calmement David.

\- Eh bien non figurez-vous ! Je viens d'être obligée de régler par moi-même une querelle entre deux de vos chers amis les nains, dit-elle aigrement, désignant Mary-Margaret du doigt, tout ça parce qu'il n'y a aucun shérif au travail à Strorybrooke !

\- Attendez, attendez on se calme là, dit David en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je suis en congé pour quelques jours et vous le savez parfaitement, quand à Emma et bien elle devrait se trouver au poste...

\- Oh mon dieu ! gémit Mary Margaret d'une voix plaintive. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Regina reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- J'essaie de la joindre depuis des heures, mais elle ne répond pas !

Mary-Margaret leva les yeux vers Regina et crut y lire une légère lueur d'angoisse, ce qui acheva de la mettre dans un état proche de la panique. Quelque chose était arrivé à sa fille à n'en pas douter, car même Regina trouvait son comportement suspect. Seigneur ! Les malheurs allaient-ils cesser de s'abattre sur eux un jour ?

Elle sortit de la maison en faisant claquer la porte, puis traversa le jardin, ouvrit et referma la barrière en bois. Elle eut un dernier regard vers cette si jolie maison au bardage bleu, soupira, ferma les yeux quelques instants pour retenir ses larmes, puis se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers sa voiture.

Elle ne vivrait jamais dans cette maison, qu'il avait choisie pour eux. Elle était si jolie pourtant avec ses grandes baies vitrées, sa vue sur le port et son petit jardin entouré d'une clôture en bois. La maison parfaite pour y fonder un foyer, une famille... Mais tout ça c'était du passé désormais, un beau rêve qu'elle avait caressé, presque touché du bout des doigts et qui lui avait été volé.

Elle y avait cru pourtant à Camelot avant la malédiction, lorsqu'il lui assurait qu'il ne cesserait jamais de se battre pour eux, pour leur futur. Oh oui elle y avait cru, vraiment cru, même après, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Storybrooke et qu'elle avait compris que c'était lui qui avait choisi cette maison, avec Henry. Elle s'était imaginée alors y vivre, avec lui, avait vu les petits déjeuners dans la jolie cuisine, les dîners romantiques dans le salon, leur chambre...Oh oui elle avait rêvée de cette vie parfaite qu'elle voulait avec lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son amour, Killian Jones.

Puis elle avait commencé à douter, quand cette folle de Zelena lui avait tout avoué et que la noirceur avait à nouveau envahit l'esprit de Killian. Elle avait douté, car il l'avait blessé, lui avait craché au visage des mots de haine et non plus d'amour... Puis elle s'était souvenue de ce qu'il lui avait juré à Camelot, alors elle avait décidé d'y croire encore et de se battre.

Mais un moment, elle avait compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse. Pas pour elle en tout cas. Il était parti trop loin et elle ne pouvait pas le faire revenir, du moins pas sans un ultime sacrifice. Le problème c'est que tout était de sa faute et que c'était à elle d'arranger la situation. Alors elle s'était préparée à se sacrifier pour eux, ceux qu'elle aimait, sa famille, cette famille qu'elle avait tant cherchée.

Oui tout était de sa faute, elle avait beau se chercher des excuses, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait agi en véritable égoïste. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le transformer en Darkone, il l'avait supplié pourtant, lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais lutter, comme elle, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Le perdre était insupportable, inenvisageable, invivable... Et pourtant ! Aujourd'hui elle l'avait perdu à nouveau !

Et la douleur tapit se réveilla soudain, elle chancela en se rattrapant de justesse à sa voiture, tandis qu'un rideau de larmes envahissait son regard.

Cent fois, mille fois elle se revoyait plongeant Excalibur dans le corps de Killian, après leur dernier baiser d'adieu, après leur dernier « je t'aime ». Elle entendait son cri de douleur, elle sentait son corps glisser entre ses bras, le revoyait tombant au sol, revoyait, le drap recouvrir son beau visage, le brancard du coroner l'emmener. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle avait fait ou dit à ce moment-là, elle se souvenait juste des bras tendres et rassurants de sa mère et de la main si froide déjà et si molle de Killian, qu'elle tentait de retenir encore un peu, une dernière fois, dans la sienne.

La douleur la brisait de l'intérieur à présent, l'empêchait même de respirer. Les images, les souvenirs, leur histoire, tout ce télescopait dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle pleurait accroupie devant sa voiture, incapable de faire un pas de plus. C'était intolérable, elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, toute cette peine, cette douleur, ce vide infini. Il fallait que cela cesse.

\- Allons chez elle, elle s'y trouve peut-être ! dit finalement Regina au bout d'un moment, voyant la terrible angoisse de Mary-Margaret et celle plus cachée, mais néanmoins présente, de David.

Regina, ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour les rassurer, car au fond d'elle-même, elle était atrocement inquiète pour Emma. Evidemment, elle pensait avant tout à Henry, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Emma, son fils serait dévasté. Mais au fil du temps, et des épreuves, elle avait fini par ressentir, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amitié pour la jeune femme et elle avait été terriblement attristé pour elle, de la mort de Hook.

Elle savait qu'Emma allait mal et se sentait coupable de ne pas en avoir parlé à personne, et surtout pas aux parents de la jeune femme. Elle était probablement la seule à Stroybrooke, à avoir vu la lumière brûler quasiment toutes les nuits, dans la cabine du capitaine du Jolly Roger, car Emma y passait toutes ses nuits d'insomnie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison bleue, force fut de constater qu'il n'y avait personne et surtout aucune trace d'Emma, pas même de sa voiture.

\- Si elle n'est pas chez elle, ni au poste et que sa voiture n'est pas là... Où peut-elle bien être ? se lamenta Mary-Margaret au bord des larmes.

\- On va le retrouver, répondit immédiatement David en prenant son épouse par les épaules. Stroybrooke n'est pas immense et la voiture d'Emma ne passe pas inaperçue...

\- A moins qu'elle n'ait quittée la ville...dit Regina.

David et Mary-Margaret la regardèrent en sursautant, comme si elle venait de sortir une horreur.

\- Et bien quoi ? s'énerva la jeune femme. C'est une possibilité non ? Elle peut parfaitement quitter la ville, elle ne craint pas de perdre la mémoire, elle. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle a grandi dans ce monde ? Peut-être as-t-elle voulue repartir dans son monde, là où il n'y a pas de magie, de malédiction, de ténèbres, de sacrifices...que sais-je ?

\- Et la faute à qui hein ? hurla Mary-Margaret en perdant son contrôle. Si vous n'aviez pas lancé cette stupide malédiction...

\- Oh vous n'allez pas recommencer tout de même, s'énerva à son tour Regina.

\- Si notre fille avait grandi dans la forêt enchantée, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé...et...

\- Et quoi ?... Qu'en savez-vous au juste ? Qui vous dit que tout aurait été parfait et qu'Emma aurait été la plus heureuse des princesses ? A ma connaissance vivre dans la forêt enchantée n'est pas toujours gage de bonheur parfait et de happy end !

\- Bon ça suffit ! siffla David exaspéré. Si on commencait à chercher Emma, plutôt que de perdre son temps en discussions stériles !

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par le port, dit Regina.

\- Le port, pourquoi ? s'étonna Mary-Margaret.

\- Le Jolly Roger répondit immédiatement David en poussant un profond soupir. J'aurais dû y penser avant...

\- Tu...tu crois...qu'elle est là-bas ? demanda sa femme d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je crois oui, répondit Regina à la place du prince. Je sais qu'elle y passe de nombreuses nuits...

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le couple royal en chœur.

Regina les regarda un moment en silence.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant...

La jeune femme ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta prostrée près de sa voiture, mais à un moment, les larmes finirent par se tarir et la douleur refluer légèrement, assez en tout cas, pour lui permettre de se relever et de se glisser derrière son volant. Elle démarra dans un état second, conduisant sans réfléchir, tournant à droite, puis à gauche et à nouveau à droite, pour finalement arriver sur le port.

A force de venir ici, quasiment toute les nuits, depuis la mort de Killian, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur et n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir. Elle gara sa voiture le long du quai, coupa le contact et poussa un profond soupir avant de descendre.

Ses pas la menèrent immédiatement au bord du quai, là où était amarré son bateau. Le Jolly Roger. Avec nostalgie elle songea à la première fois où elle était montée à bord, lorsqu'il était revenu pour l'aider, à récupérer Henry. Elle se souvenait dans les moindres détails du moment où il lui avait fait visiter son bateau, avec ce mélange d'arrogance et de fierté qui le caractérisait tant, puis de son allusion plus qu'insistante lorsqu'il avait terminé la visite par sa cabine. A cette époque, ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle lui plaisait, il ne le cachait pas et autant l'avouer, elle le trouvait plus que séduisant.

Puis il y avait eu leur tout premier baiser à Neverland, même si à la base elle n'avait voulu y voir qu'un simple remerciement pour avoir sauvé son père. Et pourtant, elle avait bien dû le reconnaître tout au fond de son cœur et de son âme que ce n'était pas un simple baiser, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qui l'a dépassait et lui avait fait peur. Parce que pour la première fois depuis Neal, elle avait eu envie pendant quelques secondes fabuleuses d'abattre les murs qu'elle s'était construite pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

Et lui Killian Jones, avec sa patience, et cette foi indéfectible qu'il avait en elle, avait réussi à les abattre définitivement ces murs. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas Neal et qu'il ne la quitterait pas au moindre prétexte, qu'il était là pour elle, pour l'aider, l'épauler, la comprendre.

Elle avait mis du temps à l'admettre, beaucoup de temps, jusqu'à ce fameux soir où il lui avait avoué avoir échangé son bateau contre un haricot magique, dans le seul but de la retrouver. Ce soir-là, elle avait enfin compris, qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il se battrait toujours pour elle, qu'il l'aimait, mais surtout qu'elle aussi l'aimait de la même manière, même si elle n'avait pas osé le lui dire.

Elle monta à bord du bateau et pénétra dans la cabine. Elle enleva son blouson de cuir rouge et le déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis pris quelques feuilles vierges et un stylo. Elle s'assit à la table posée en dessous du hublot et commença à écrire. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient dans le silence feutré de la cabine, les feuilles se noircissaient petit à petit de son élégante écriture. Puis elle s'arrêta d'écrire, posa le stylo et glissa les feuilles dans une enveloppe qu'elle laissa posée sur la table. Elle se retourna et avisa le lit, sur lequel elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits depuis sa mort.

Elle aimait se retrouver ici, car les lieux étaient remplis de sa présence, il semblait même y flotter encore son odeur, ce mélange spécifique de cuir, de rhum et de quelque chose de plus indéfinissable qui n'appartenait qu'à Killian et qu'elle aimait tant. Lorsqu'elle s'allongeait sur ce lit, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Elle pouvait presque imaginer le touché de sa main, la texture de sa peau, l'azur de son regard, tout jusqu'au contact froid et sensuel du métal de son crochet.

Encore une fois, ce jour-là, elle s'allongea sur le lit pour y puiser le réconfort de cette présence, qui n'était plus qu'imaginaire à présent. Elle aurait tant donné pour qu'il puisse être là, à ses côtés, encore une fois. Pour pouvoir voir à nouveau son visage, qui peu à peu s'estompait dans sa mémoire, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour ne pas oublier ses traits, l'éclat de son sourire charmeur, ce petit tic qui la rendait folle lorsqu'il levait un sourcil, ses lèvres qui appelaient aux baisers...

Allongée elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de larmes, mais c'était impossible et avec les larmes, les souvenirs affluaient et refaisaient surface.

Leur première rencontre, quand il avait fait semblant d'être le seul survivant d'une attaque d'ogres et surtout leur premier regard échangé, quand elle avait pris sa main pour l'aider à se relever, puis l'escalade du haricot magique et ce moment où elle avait choisi de le laisser là et de ne pas lui faire confiance, alors même qu'il lui criait le contraire et que son « radar à mensonge » lui hurlait qu'il disait vrai.

Tous les moments passés à ses côtés revenaient à sa mémoire par rafales, comme lorsque l'on feuillette un album de photos. Leur voyage dans le passé, leur premier rendez-vous, le moment où Gold avait tenté de le tuer en écrasant son cœur, cette vie dans cet autre univers où il s'était sacrifié pour elle, déjà ! Puis cet instant où elle avait fait le choix d'aider Regina et de se sacrifier en absorbant le Dark One en elle, cet instant où elle n'avait plus eu peur et où enfin, même si c'était presque trop tard, elle avait réussi à lui dire les trois mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres : « je t'aime ».

\- Je t'aime murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes dans le silence de la pièce. Je t'aime tant Killian et tu me manques tellement...Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi...J'espère que tu me comprends mon amour et surtout...que tu m'attends.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le métal froid de son arme de service, toujours allongée, elle releva le cran de sécurité, puis plaça le canon sur sa tempe droite. De sa main libre elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle tira.

Lorsque David, Mary-Margaret et Regina arrivèrent au port, la première chose qu'ils virent fut la voiture jaune d'Emma.

\- Vous aviez raison dit Mary-Margaret en sortant du véhicule de Regina. Elle est là !

David et Regina sortirent à leur tour et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le Jolly Roger. Mary-Margaret impatiente marchait devant et Regina s'emparant du bras de David lui dit tout bas.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment David, je crois que vous devriez monter en premier, on ne sait jamais...

David resta silencieux quelques secondes, scrutant avec intensité le regard tourmenté et inquiet de l'ex Evil Queen. Il devait bien l'admettre, lui aussi était inquiet.

\- D'accord répondit-il d'un ton déterminé tout en accélérant le pas pour rattraper son épouse qui montait déjà à bord en criant le prénom d'Emma.

Regina les rejoint au moment où David, s'interposant devant Mary-Margaret ouvrit la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Il resta immobile sur le seuil de longues secondes, sa femme juste derrière, trépignait et le poussait en criant toujours le prénom de sa fille ; Regina quant à elle, un peu plus grande que Mary Margaret, pouvait voir une partie de la scène par-dessus l'épaule du prince. Instantanément elle ferma les yeux à s'en briser les paupières, pour ne pas pleurer et ne pas faiblir, ils allaient tous deux avoir besoin d'elle, dans les minutes et les heures à venir.

Le hurlement déchirant de Mary-Margaret lorsqu'elle put enfin pénétrer dans la pièce, provoqua des frissons dans le dos de Regina. Elle entra à son tour pour trouver Emma allongée sur le lit, un doux sourire calme sur les lèvres et un trou rond, autour duquel le sang avait déjà séché, sur la tempe droite.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit son pouls par réflexe, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était morte depuis déjà probablement quelques heures.

Mary-Margaret pleurait dans les bras de David, qui pleurait également. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à protéger leur fille, à la garder auprès d'eux. Quoi du plus terrible pour des parents que de voir mourir son enfant ! Avec un frisson d'angoisse Regina pensa à Henry et au choc qu'il allait devoir surmonter. En quelques mois il avait perdu son père biologique, celui qu'il considérait comme son futur beau-père et aujourd'hui sa mère biologique... Elle allait devoir l'aider de tout son amour.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, elle avisa l'enveloppe posée sur la table. Elle l'a pris, l'ouvrit et en sortit les quelques feuillets qu'Emma avait écrit, comme un dernier message aux gens qu'elle avait aimé, mais qu'elle avait choisi d'abandonner.

\- Elle a laissé un mot dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne.

David et Mary-Margaret se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme et tous trois prirent connaissance de la lettre d'adieu d'Emma.

 _Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi ! La vie me parait vide et surtout sans avenir, il me manque trop et j'ai choisi de le rejoindre._

 _Papa, maman, vous êtes des parents formidables, et je n'ai qu'un seul regret, celui de ne pas avoir pu grandir à vos côtés. Mais tout l'amour que nous avons échangé depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés m'a aidé à soigner bon nombre des blessures de mon enfance. Je vous en prie ne vous en veuillez pas, vous n'êtes pas responsables de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qu'il faut toujours croire en l'avenir et ne jamais cesser de se battre, mais à quoi bon se battre, si l'avenir n'est plus qu'un néant sans fin. Promettez-moi de bien prendre soin de vous et d'Henry et surtout de mon petit frère Neal et d'en faire un grand prince. Je vous aime._

 _Henry mon chéri, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras de t'avoir laissé. Tu es et tu resteras le plus grand regret de ma vie. Je n'ai pas pu t'élever, te garder à mes côtés, je n'ai pas su te donner un foyer. Mais tu as une mère formidable qui t'aime et qui feras toujours tout pour toi et des grands-parents géniaux. Je sais à quel point tu crois aux fins heureuses et je veux que tu comprennes que quelque part je l'ai enfin trouvé ma fin heureuse. Je suis avec lui pour l'éternité._

 _Regina, je suis désolée, mais c'est à vous que va incomber désormais, la lourde charge de protéger Storybrooke et ses habitants de toutes les menaces. Vous avez réussi le plus grand combat qu'il soit, celui d'abandonner la noirceur pour la lumière, et je ne peux que vous admirer pour cela. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de devenir de vraies amies et pourtant je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je vous apprécie. Vous êtes une mère formidable pour Henry et il a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir dans sa vie._

 _A vous quatre ma famille, j'espère que vous me comprendrez et surtout que vous me pardonnerez. Je l'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé que lui. Il était mon amour véritable, mon âme sœur et ma place et à ses côtés pour l'éternité._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Emma_

Les mois et les années passèrent doucement. Depuis le sacrifice ultime de Hook qui avait permis de détruire définitivement les ténèbres, les choses étaient très calmes à Storybrooke et les habitants y vivaient en paix et heureux.

Neal avait grandi, il allait sur ses dix ans, désormais, c'était un vrai petit homme qui ressemblait physiquement de plus en plus à son père, même si son caractère emporté, rappelait parfois sa grande sœur.

Ce jour-là, il se trouvait avec ses parents devant la tombe de sa sœur Emma qu'il n'avait pas connu. Comme chaque année en cette date anniversaire, ses parents allaient se recueillir sur sa tombe. Ses parents, Henry et même Regina lui avaient tous racontés l'histoire d'amour tragique de sa sœur et de son pirate. Il trouvait cette histoire affreusement triste et détestait venir dans ce cimetière, de plus, la tombe semblait totalement à l'abandon et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents la laissait dans un tel état.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la tombe le jeune Neal pu constater, que c'était encore pire que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Les plantes avaient tellement poussé que l'on ne pouvait presque plus lire les inscriptions gravées sur la pierre. On distinguait juste encore, le KI de Killian Jones et le An de Emma Swan.

\- Ils ont encore poussé murmura sa mère tout bas.

\- Oui c'est absolument incroyable n'est-ce pas ? répondit son père en souriant.

\- Crois-tu qu'ils sont heureux à présent ? demanda doucement sa mère.

Neal eu envie de lui hurler que c'était impossible, puisqu'ils étaient morts tous les deux, mais il connaissait assez sa mère pour ne pas oser faire la moindre réflexion dans un moment pareil.

\- Oui j'en suis persuadé ma chérie, répondit son père en passant son bras par dessus son épaule.

Ils restèrent silencieux devant la tombe un long moment, puis repartirent doucement toujours en silence. La porte du cimetière se referma en grinçant. Neal jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe en se promettant de tenter de convaincre ses parents de venir tout nettoyer un jour.

Ce que le jeune garçon n'avait pas compris, c'est que ses parents ne céderaient jamais, car ce qu'il prenait pour de la mauvaise herbe, était en fait des camélias, qui étaient apparus là, comme par enchantement, quelques jours après les funérailles d'Emma. Depuis, les plantes ne cessaient de grandir et d'envahir la pierre tombale, les tiges se rejoignant, s'enlaçant, comme un couple d'amoureux.

Il ignorait que le camélia est le symbole de l'amour éternel.


End file.
